


STAR: Somewhere unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badster, Ever - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Original Character(s), No Smut, None - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the story of my OC's AU. Who knows whats going on?*Disclamer: This is my first fanfiction, And im quite bad at grammar.*
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Comments: 3





	STAR: Somewhere unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Well, My first fanfic. It might be bad, but if you want to read it, go ahead.

Long ago, three races ruled over the earth: Humans, Monsters and Dealmakers. Once day, war broke out between two of these races, Humans and monsters. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.  
  
  
Many years later…  
  


Mount Ebott.

20XX

  
Many humans have fell down this mountain, many Brave, many patient, and most of them were kind. They had proven to monster-kind that they were no longer a race to be feared. In the underground, it was common to see humans walking around, more accommodations were built instead of traps. Some humans wished to leave the underground, however this was impossible, since nobody wanted to take a monster (or human) soul, and if you did, you were a disgrace.  
  
Many places were filled to the brim with humans and monsters, The Ruins was no longer abandoned, and many people checked for new humans, Snowdin was as cold as ever, and much of the forest was cut down to provide room for people. Waterfall wasn’t as peaceful, due to the increase in population, Hotland was packed with people, most of them liking the heat, there was a lot of open space that could be used. New home was now a bustling city, where most of the new humans lived.

There are many notable monsters, that you may have heard of; Toriel, who is still the queen, now runs a school in the capital, helping children with magic. Papyrus, who once wished to be in the (now repurposed), Royal guard, has got a job there. Sans, who used to laze around and sell hotdogs, has now got a job, working in the lab. Undyne is still the leader of the Royal guard, now guarding anyone from criminals. Alphys, still Assistant to the Royal Scientist (and she still loves anime). Doctor Gaster is still the royal scientist, still figuring out a way to escape from the underground. Mettaton is the most popular star in all the underground, and is making a lot of profit from his merchandise. Muffet and Grillby are still head-to-head in their cooking competitions. Asgore is still a ruthless king, but not merciless (anymore). He takes care of 2 children, with his wife: Asriel and Chara.

Everyone is happy, well, as happy as you can be stuck under a mountain. Overpopulation is still an issue, and some monsters still have prejudice against humans. But that’s the worst things can get…right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed??? A comment would be appreciated. More to come, if i dont give up.


End file.
